Prior to purchase, consumers generally prefer to inspect socks, underwear, and other displayable garments to evaluate their design, quality, and feel. Certain displays, such as cascading sock displays, can facilitate such inspection by allowing a consumer to see and touch each pair of socks sold in a set prior to purchase. However, traditional garment displays suffer from a number of undesirable attributes including unattractive designs and excessive material usage. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved display that can attractively display socks, underwear, and other displayable garments prior to sale that is easily assembled and environmentally friendly.